


The Impersonator

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Impersonation, M/M, Possession, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Ahsoka was worried for Obi-Wan, she wasn’t scared to admit it. She supposed that it could be from the obvious war going on, but for some strange reason, they kept...winning. He always stayed in his room when he wasn’t planning out an attack strategy with the Admiral or the troopers. Even then, sometimes, he would receive a comm in the middle of planning, go to his room, and completely change the strategy when he got back out. It would seem very skeptical, if it wasn’t because of him that they kept winning the skirmishes. All she could do was wait.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 167
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka was worried for Obi-Wan, she wasn’t scared to admit it.

She supposed that it could be from the obvious war going on, but for some strange reason, they kept...winning.

She knew that they were stronger than the Separatists, which was completely unbiased, but in any battle with the droids they had for the last six months, they always got the jump on them, as if the droids had no clue as to how the Republic always beat them to their bases.

She supposed it could be from that, it itself was definitely suspicious, but shouldn’t Obi-Wan be glad? Grateful?

It had been a long time since they had come out victorious from battles.

He always stayed in his room when he wasn’t planning out an attack strategy with the Admiral or the troopers. Even then, sometimes, he would receive a comm in the middle of planning, go to his room, and completely change the strategy when he got back out.

It would seem very skeptical, if it wasn’t because of him that they kept winning the skirmishes.

All she could do was wait.

* * *

Anakin also shared some worries for his old Master.

It seemed as though every day he would go through more tea than he ever had before. He knew it was a far-fetched idea, but who needs thirteen cups of tea a day? That’s insane!

His voice was always raspy whenever he exited his room, as if he had smoked fifty death sticks in there.

Very odd…

* * *

Of course Cody noticed how weird his boyfriend has been acting for the last six months. 

Cody often found it strange to not have seen Grievous in a while, six months to be precise.

In fact that was what started Obi-Wan’s bizarre actions…

But if he didn’t have to see that abomination of a droid again, it was fine by him.

* * *

Rex didn’t know how Cody’s general did it, but after winning battle after battle, he didn’t really care.

* * *

The Generals and Commanders of both the 212th and the 501st stood in front of the Council to discuss the recent victory on Tatooine, Anakin still complaining about the damn sand.

Master Plo was just retelling them that the new cannon blasters that the Republic had just acquired and was now located on Utapau, when a beeping sound came out of Obi-Wan’s wrist. 

An incoming comm.

But anybody with access to the link was in the room at the moment.

They each stared at Obi-Wan as he stared blankly at the wall behind the Council, not looking anybody in the eyes.

“You can answer that, Kenobi,” Mace pointed out.

“I-I don’t think that’s a great idea at the moment.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Ok, then...Is there anything else you would like to add Obi-Wan?” Mace tried again.

What he said was what nobody expected.

“General Grievous has been dead for six months.”

Surprised gasps rang out.

“Then how did the droids get intel on where we’d be and how we were able to defeat the-” Depa was cut short, as the beeping returned to Obi-Wan’s commlink.

“I think you should just see for yourself,” Obi-Wan sighed as he pressed answer.

Yoda stiffened, as well as many others in the room, as the melodic tones of his old padawan came out of the machine.

Count Dooku.

“General, I do hope you know what you’re doing this time, and have assembled a decent plan to stop the destroying of thousands of my _expensive_ droids.”

Cody was embarrassed at the thought that quickly came to his head that Obi-Wan was working for the Separatists and had betrayed them.

If they were shocked at Obi-Wan’s little tidbit of information, they were in for a surprise of a lifetime.

The raspy, distorted, and mechanical voice that came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth was disturbing. He had somehow managed to replicate the exact voice of Grievous, Ahsoka observed, as she shuddered, certainly remembering her time fighting the droid himself.

“Well, Dooku, I have just been informed by my spy that the forces of the Republic have recently suffered an attack on Utapau,” Obi-Wan looked up and winked at Po Koon, “Send me all the droids you have and let me lead the charge on those Republic dogs. I will crush them and make them suffer.” Cody and Rex didn’t realize it, but Obi-Wan had released a large amount of force suggestion in his answer. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, praying to the force that Dooku listened.

The force listened.

“As you wish,” Dooku responded, everybody releasing a breath they never realized they held.

Obi-Wan was just about to close the call, when Dooku called out again.

“Why do I hear a lack of machinery, where are the droids on your ship?”

They expected Obi-Wan to answer as well, but he met their expressions with a panicked one of his own.

Rex, being the unpredictable one that he was, grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and hesitantly said,

“Roger, roger.”

Cody face-palmed at his side.

“Very well, “Dooku said, and logged off.

“Well, you heard the man, who’s ready for a trip to Utapau?” Obi-Wan cheekily asked.


	2. The Beginning

Obi-Wan stared at the discarded pile of parts in front of him.

For someone with Grievous’ level of skills and talents, he expected more of a fight. No disrespect to his fallen Jedi brethren of course, but the fight was way too easy. Oh well…

He sat down on the ground as he waited for Cody to find him, having gotten separated from the Commander by Grievous’ surprise attack. 

Then, Grievous' comm blinked.

“Grievous, is that pathetic lifeform I call a grandpadawan dead yet?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he heard Dooku. He waited for the end of the transmission.

Dooku also waited for his response.

He suddenly remembered times back during his apprentice years, where he often humoured Qui-Gon with his accurate impressions of the local wildlife, or even their favorite, the call of the Great Krayt Dragon. 

Later on, Obi-Wan would surely blame his next actions on the battle fatigue. 

He picked up the comm…

He grabbed his throat, and in the most nasally voice he could muster, he said,

“No, Master. I’m afraid the Republic’s beloved Negotiator ran away.”

He had to mute himself to laugh into the crook of his elbow. He was going to be called out soon for sure, Dooku would never fall for that.

“That’s another failure on your record, General.” 

Obi-Wan gaped at his hand. 

Really?

He heard the heavy footsteps that could only be boots of a trooper, _Cody,_ Obi-Wan thought fondly.

_Oh kriff,_ he looked down at his hand.

In a fit of alarm, Obi-Wan ended the call, hoping Dooku found the action to be one of embarrassment and shame. He shoved the device in his pocket, stood up and kicked the mess of bolts Grievous was, over the edge.

Cody found him, standing innocently, hands behind his back.

He searched the room. 

“Sir, where’s General Grievous?”

“He ran away, that coward,” Obi-Wan responded half-heartedly, fist awkwardly rising from his side, to his chest.

  
 _This is gonna be so much fun,_ he chuckled internally.


	3. Chapter 3

As Obi-Wan soon found out, it really wasn’t much fun.

He knew his first take on Grievous’ voice was a lucky mistake, but it wouldn’t fool Dooku for long. He needed to perfect it.

Not to mention how difficult it was to find an ounce of privacy onboard. He wasn’t left alone for a good week and he needed to contact Dooku. It would be suspicious if Grievous suddenly lost contact and didn’t report in regularly. 

_In Obi-Wan’s rooms_

_“General..._ nope.”

“ _General Keno...no”_

Obi-Wan coughed. Who knew who hard it would be to imitate a blasted robot.

“ _General Kenobi..._ much better.” 

Obi-Wan had fought the droid well enough to know his rather cliched line to seeing Obi-Wan.

“ _General Kenobi, the Negotiator.”_

The rasping did hurt his ears and his throat, but it started to sound better, if Dooku called again, he would surely be prepared. 

He coughed again, even it started to sound like Grievous…

He was about to try again when Anakin’s voice filled his room,

“Obi-Wan, we need to at briefing, we’ve got a problem.”

He coughed, for not the first, nor the last time today.

Force, this farce was going to kill him.

Admiral Yularen looked glad to see him,

“General Kenobi, we are happy you are here. I’m sad to report that the Separatists have formed a blockade around the planet. We have limited resources as it is and few fighters available.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan wheezed out, “What if we attack from behind? They won’t be expecting us and we _do_ have those five cannons. If we aim here, here and here, then the entire wall is shot down, allowing our fighters to emerge from the debris.”

He looked up.

They all stared back at him.

“ _Cyare,_ what’s wrong with your voice, are you sick?” 

Normally, Obi-Wan would be touched by Cody’s care, but all he could do was cough again.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out, when you impersonate someone, it’s inherently impossible to just incorporate one aspect of their manner, as Obi-Wan soon found out.

The hand motioning was honestly weird. During pep talks, his hand will curl into the General’s signature hold. Especially when Obi-Wan was feeling particularly joyful at a successful mission.

The coughing was unbearable at times. He often did wonder why the Kaleesh was wrecked with hacking coughs. During briefings, his whole body would sometimes lurch forward as he was plagued with even more wheezes, causing others to stop talking and inquire about his health. Helix was called more than once, most likely at the request of Cody. It was worse at nights, as he was huddled in his sheets, alone in his quarters, twisting and turning in pain. Somedays, he just wanted the Force to take him.

And oh, the attitude. 

You certainly can’t be General Grievous and not be an enormous prick at the worst times.

For example, an earlier confrontation with Anakin…

“Master, the Council doesn't believe that this is a good plan, and I don’t like them, but even I agree!” Anakin ran alongside Obi-Wan, keeping in step as they traversed through the hallways.

“Then, it’s a good thing that I’m not the Council.”

“Master, it’s a fool hardy plan, with zero thought.”

“I appreciate your concern, Anakin.”

“It’s not concern, it’s _fripping worry._ ” He stepped in front of Obi-Wan to cut him off.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Anakin, I can assure you, that this mission will be a success.” He casually skirted around Anakin, where the rest of the men were ready to leave.

Anakin tugged his arm backwards as he tried to escape again, gripping it tight.

“Master, what if your intel on the separatists is wrong.”

“Anakin…”

“No, Master. What if it is wrong?”

“It’s not, Anakin.”

“But..”

“Anakin, release my arm, attachment is forbidden, young one.”

Anakin, instead, chose to clutch the arm tighter.

“No,” he realized, “If I don’t let you go, then you can’t go on this suicide ru-”

He was cut off as Obi-Wan grabbed his throat and choked off his airway. The entire bridge was silent as the unflappable negotiator held his student a few inches off the ground by the throat.

_”I said, let go of me, Jedi scum.”_ Obi-Wan clenched his enemy’s throat more as he accidentally slipped into Grievous’ persona.

Anakin was quickly dropped, hand comforting his throat and Obi-Wan backed away in surprise. 

“An...I am…” He tried to say, but chose to just board the shuttle waiting for them, refusing to turn around and face his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question; do you think dooku should be apart of this charade? because I can easily write him into it..


	5. Chapter 5

The Kaleesh were in no ways force-sensitive. There had never been any recording of any force-sensitive being on the planet of Kalee and there never would be. The midichlorians that cycled through their bodies were the lowest of any being in the galaxy. What they did have was a deep spiritual connection to their world. Their connection is so profound, it often tricks others into believing that they were on the same level of bizarre as the Jedi. 

They believed in the way their planet moves and take certain stock of how their actions affect others around them. That way their culture. So no, they didn’t have high midichlorians or fancy lightsabers, but they did have a bond with themselves that no one could touch.

Something else that set them apart was their treatment of their deceased. The Kaleesh didn’t believe in funerals, as they thought of it as a mockery of the being’s life. It was disrespectful to shame the dead of their departure, so they left many burial sites untouched, as it was too sacred to be disturbed.

The dead had a way of rising again for the Kaleesh. One way was a flippant attitude towards the deceased. Another was the disruption of their burial site. The older and more experienced Kaleesh knew that even the slightest jolt near the body or a feeling of animosity could awaken the spirit. 

Qymaen jai Sheelal, or General Grievous, was one of the highest ranking among the tribesmen of the Kaleesh. He was sought out for information and wisdom, and he always delivered. He was one of the elder Kaleesh who knew the risks of a disturbed burial ground. When the war was over, he wished to go back to his homeland and retire in peace there, not wanting to be a spiritual casualty of the war. But unfortunately, his wish wasn’t granted.

You see, as it was mentioned before, the _slightest jolt_ , was enough to bother the spirit. Especially if a person had, _“stood up and kicked the mess of bolts Grievous was, over the edge.”_

Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, make up random cultures for a group of beings? It's more likely than you think...


	6. Chapter 6

After the mission, Obi-Wan had holed himself in his quarters. He sat cross-legged on the cold, durasteel floor.

He cast himself into the vastness of the force and searched himself.

_Grievous,_ he sneered.

**_Kenobi._ **

_You should be dead._

**Then it will please you to know that technically, I am.**

Obi-Wan faltered at that.

_But, that’s impossible...Not even the Jedi have figured out the mechanics of possession…Why-How are you in me?_

**There are many things that your precious order doesn’t know, but surely even you know the dangers of an impolite burial of the Kaleesh.**

Obi-Wan cursed himself. Force, how could he be so stupid. His Master always told him that his lack of knowledge would be his downfall.

_What do you want Grievous?_

**I already have what I want,** **_Kenobi._ **

At that, Obi-Wan was thrown out of his body and thrown across the room, his back hitting the hard wall. He groaned at his own foolishness. He knew that his imitations of Grievous were getting too realistic, he so used to doing animal calls. Now the galaxy had to pay for his cockiness. He needed a plan, quick, but unfortunately, Waxer and Boil opened his door in a haste, concern shown on their faces. 

“Are you ok, sir?”

_No._

“Of course, men.”

_May the Force have mercy on us all._

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thing i've written where i'm not sleep-deprived. was nobody going to tell me that ive written 7 chapters for this story already? was i just supposed to figure that out myself?

The Negotiator was eerily silent as Anakin stalked through the hallway. The normally busy ship rocked gently with the gentle rhythms of space as they headed back home. His footsteps made no sound throughout the corridors. 

He nodded to the Admiral who was still on guard and made his way to the loading dock of the ship, crouching behind a few boxes. His room would have been enough for privacy, but it couldn’t hurt for more secrecy.

  
“Masters.”

He had never contacted the High Council without Obi-Wan before, the Master always a steady presence at his side, but for this, he couldn’t dare wake him.

“Young Skywalker, late it is to be contacted.”

Yet he could see them all in those cocky chairs of theirs, one of them being noticeably empty. 

“Where is Master Kenobi and why are you in the storage of your ship?” Depa sounded astonished.

“Obi-Wan, Master Kenobi, is the reason I am calling you, Masters. I have reason to believe that he is tampering with the Dark Side.”

As expected, gasps sounded out, loud and clear.

“Reasons, you have?”

“He choked me and...and…”  _ He said mean words to me? He called me a Jedi? He’s coughing and being evasive. _ Suddenly, he realized that he had no real evidence. Nothing he had sounded strong enough to convince the Jedi Masters. 

As also expected, they laughed at him, except Master Windu. The Vaapad Master was keeping suspiciously quiet.

“Skywalker, if everyone who wanted to strangle you actually did it, the entire galaxy would be made up of Siths.” Eeth explained, as if talking to a misbehaving youngling, words being broken up by laughs in the middle. “Call back when you have some real news for us and stop wasting our time.”

Anakin hung his head in shame, tears gathering as the Council fizzled out from the call.

He didn’t know how long he had stayed on the floor, head resting on the box of rations when he received a call. Hopefully it was Ashoka, he needed someone to talk to.

“Skywalker here.”

“Anakin.”

“Master Windu!” He leaped up in surprise, accidentally face plating right back down.

“Tell me everything about Kenobi.”

“But Master, the Council has made a decision...”

“I recognize that the Council has made a decision, but given that it is a stupid-ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it, as they are ignoring this problem. Now tell me what happened.”

He painted the story for Mace. From Obi-Wan’s haggard voice and the incessant coughing, to the reckless plans and the attack against the Knight.

“And then he said, ‘I said let go of me, Jedi scum.’ And then dropped me and ran away!”

Windu’s eyebrows had furrowed in deep concentration as he finished talking. 

“Dark Side...Dark side. No. Sith? No. Could it be? Most likely no. But... No that’s impossible. Qui-Gon’s death did… No. Tests were given, but…No.” 

“Master?”

“You may be right, Skywalker. If not, then the issue is way out of your league.”

_ That’s what I’m afraid of. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need more mace and anakin "friendships". who let mace windu have beef with a nine year old?
> 
> i never mention yoda by name, but like, you can tell...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating solely because today's my birthday

_So, how long?_

**What?**

_How long do you plan to stay? You know, in my body?_

**How long do you plan to live, because I could easily slip you into a coma right now.**

_Then do it, you coward._

**....**

_That’s right, you can’t. You need me as I….need you. Force, I hate that. But we have to deal with this together. So we may not like it, but since we don’t know how long you will be inhabiting me, I say we make the most of it._

**I don’t see why I have to suffer, I’m the one that died!**

_Well, then maybe you should have put up a better fight._

**I hate you so much.**

_Big talk for a bodiless bitch._

**Do you** **_want_ ** **an aneurysm? Because I can do that.**

_dO yOU waNT aN anEUrySM? Shut up and help me plan for the upcoming battle._

**And** **_why,_ ** **pray tell, would I want to do that?**

_To help the Republic?_

**No.**

_To decloak the identity of the SIth Master?_

**No.**

_To help millions of lives?_

**Absolutely not.**

_To annoy Dooku while simultaneously destroying thousands upon thousands of battle droids?_

**Tell me more.**

_And this time, let me do the talking._

**Not my fault your brat got in the way.**

_IT”S DIRECTLY YOUR FAULT!_

**Or so it would appear….**

_Bitch._

**Oh, you flirt. Do you kiss your Commander with that mouth?**

  
  
  
  
  


“Sir, are you alright?”

“Absolutely fine, Cody.” Offering a smile to said Commander, Obi-Wan held tighter to the handle as the LAAT shook again, harder this time.

Anakin surged forward towards him as soon as the craft had landed, Ahsoka hot on his heels. He had hoped that his former Padawan had forgotten the assault on the bridge earlier, but judging from the wary stance away from the Jedi and the lone bacta patch on his throat, he wasn’t so sure.

“So! What’s the plan here?”

“Intelligence hasn’t picked up any trace of Grievous in the warehouse or anywhere in the battlefield, so I guess you don’t have an enemy to flirt with this time, Master.”

He smirked slyly, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“There are at least 5000 droids in there and we’ve only 400 men. The Republic refuses to send reinforcements.” Anakin avoided his gaze.

Damn the Senate. He knew how Anakin felt about this piece of troubling news. This certainly would damage his positive, and sometimes naive, view of Palpatine.

His eyes swept over the men setting up camp. He knew that if he took them into battle, none will survive.

He caught Ahsoka’s stare by accident.

He growled at her. 

Loud. 

And she took a small step backwards behind Anakin. 

Anakin noticed immediately and unsubtly moved a secure arm in front of her and settled into a defensive pose.

His own grand-padawan was scared of him and his padawan didn’t trust him. As if he would ever hurt Ahsoka!

He knew he wouldn’t be able to explain himself and for the second time that week, he ran away.

  
  
  
  


_I told you to let me do the talking!_

**She cut off my hand, pardon me for getting a little upset!**

_If only she had cut off your head, then we wouldn’t be in this mess, now would we?_

**Did I ever tell you that I hate you?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, me


End file.
